perfect symmetry
by lilypads
Summary: "all I get from you is hot and freakin' cold — you're not my plumbing, Sasuke!" —sasukesakura


**notes1**: fuck. it's so late & idk how many mistakes this has but whatever  
**notes2**: i also really like fun fairs.  
**notes3**: ... i haven't had sasusaku muse in a long time - don't hate on my clichés! ;'(

**title**: perfect symmetry  
**summery**: "all I get from you is hot and freakin' cold — you're not my plumbing, Sasuke!"

* * *

perfect symmetry.

#

"The fair, the fair, the fair, we're all going to... _the fair!_"

Sakura held back a squeal of pleasure but her giddy smile gave her away almost instantaneously. Instead of being ashamed of the childish delight that was rapidly building a mountain inside of her, she embraced it like a long lost friend. It had been over three years since she had visited the Konoha fair. She had been sixteen then — young and free and wild. Now, responsibilities stacked up against her, pile driving their insistence to be dealt with into her.

"Will you shut up and concentrate on driving, dobe," the irate voice of Sasuke stalled her momentary joy. He was giving Naruto a hard glare.

Naruto wasn't even aware of the death vibes that omitted from the dark-haired boy, and was instead wiggling in his seat and bobbing his head. They had the radio on. Naruto had insisted that he drive them there, as he had just recently been bought a new car for his nineteenth birthday. Thankfully the car was big enough to fit Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

Kiba, Shikamaru, TenTen, Neji and Lee were all in Neji's car, tailing them like a viper to a mouse.

"Oh cheer up you miserable sack of—"

"_Ino,_" Hinata cut in worriedly, casting her eyes between Ino and Sasuke.

Sasuke had chosen to studiously _ignore _Ino and her big gob (like he chose to ignore just about anything Ino-related) and was now staring resolutely out the car window, scowling. Sakura hadn't meant to watch him at this precise moment, but when he caught her in Naruto's side mirror, she ducked her head and flushed horridly. He always caught her.

"Isn't this fun, guys?" Naruto called, watching them in the rear-view mirror. He was grinning widely.

"Eyes on the road, Naruto," Ino clucked disapprovingly, sensing Sasuke's onslaught of insults concerning Naruto's driving skills (or lack thereof).

He shook his blonde head, turning back to the road. Sakura wondered if he could even tell that Sasuke was one stick short of kicking him out his own side door. It seemed quite a feat that Naruto was so oblivious to his friends frosty attitude towards him. They were always bickering, since she could remember. But even though they spat like an old married couple, she never saw them without each other.

It almost made a girl wonder if they really _were _married.

"I want to go straight to the roller coasters," Ino said, folding her arms as if this statement was final. Her eyes dared anyone to object to her plans. No one did, though Sasuke looked even more — if possible — pissed off than before. Sakura knew he was only opposed to anything Ino because when he was fifteen she had gotten him drunk at Kiba's birthday and he had drunkenly made out with her... then gotten naked and told everyone he was a "free spirit".

It had gone down in history, obviously.

"Well... I'd really like to see the stalls," Hinata mumbled shyly.

Sakura perked up instantly at that. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Hinata," Sakura smiled smugly at Ino, who shot them both betrayed glares.

In the rear-view mirror, Naruto was grinning something truly brilliant. "I wanna go on the roller coasters too, Ino! I can't wait to be all up in the air,"—his hands left the wheel to describe his words and _everyone _screamed at him, even Sasuke—"Sorry," he said sheepishly, giving them all his best puppy eyes in the mirror, "Anyway. Let's please go on at least _one _coaster? Please?"

Ino returned the smug smile with even more volume.

"Oh... for crying out loud," Sakura huffed. She had never been fond of heights—especially ones that turned you upside down and _fast. _"Fine, fine," she waved her hand impatiently. "But once you and Pig are done, we're going to the stalls, got it?"

The two blondes cried happily, with Naruto fist pumping all up in Sasuke's proximity (and Sasuke made it no secret to swat his hand away forcibly) and Ino dancing and shimmying, making it rather cramped in the back. Hinata smiled at Naruto, whilst Sakura mentally wished Sasuke could at least be a little more fun. Not as obnoxiously loud as Naruto, of course, but maybe if he just smiled...

Then Sasuke glared. And Sakura rolled her eyes.

Naruto turned up the radio and rolled the windows down further — Sasuke leaned his elbow on the car door, his dark hair whipping all around his face. If she had been a wiser woman, she may have said he looked charmingly handsome in this pose, but as it was, Sakura knew he was just brooding like a butt-hurt child.

.

The sounds of the fair reached the car, as Naruto parked it up next to a swanky silver convertible. It was exactly how she remembered it three years ago — whimsical, melodic and full of excitement. When all three girls practically jumped out the car, Sakura turned to Ino and Hinata and let out the squeal she had bit back half an hour ago.

Naruto joined in, too.

His squeal was even more impressive than Ino's, who was giving him such a peculiar look of admiration and jealousy, it made Sakura cackle with mirth.

The only person who wasn't joining in was (surprise, surprise) Sasuke. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes cast far into the car park and a sour expression painting his face. Sakura wanted to tell him that frowning that much will cause wrinkles, but the effort would be futile. Sasuke couldn't get wrinkles even if he tried.

"Can we get this over and done with?"

Ino whirled on him at once, pointing an accusatory finger. "You know what, Sasuke? If you don't want to be here, you can sod off right now because your mood is downright foul and personally, I don't want to be—"

Sakura covered the girls mouth quickly, seeing the flash across Sasuke's dark eyes. It was the warning signs that one should look out for when one is throwing around personalised insults towards Sasuke. He can dish them, sure, but he certainly can't take 'em.

"_Shut up,_" she hissed into the girls ear.

For a few tense moments, everyone thought Ino would completely ignore the blatant scolding from Sakura. But when Ino pushed the girls hand away and snorted in Sasuke's direction, they all let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke's eyes had narrowed considerably, but he hadn't said a word. That could only be a good thing. Nobody wanted to witness an argument involving Konoha's number one grouch and Konoha's number one bitch. Not ever.

Thankfully Neji's car pulled up then, saving them all from more awkward silence.

Once everyone was out, TenTen lightened the mood with promises of winning the strength test and getting them all a prize. Obviously, Lee opposed this idea almost immediately, saying it would be he who won the strength test. He won a punch on the arm from TenTen instead.

"But—but, I just wanted to be chivalrous," he moaned, rubbing his arm defensively.

"You don't question a girls strength to be chivalrous," Kiba snorted. "I reckon you deserved that one, mate."

"He's right," Naruto chimed in, hands behind his head.

Sasuke scoffed. "What would _you _know about being chivalrous," he intoned.

Naruto was quick on the offence, and Sakura was reminded of her earlier thoughts concerning their _real _relationship with each other. As Naruto shook his fist and said something about "testing that theory" she tuned them both out, her eyes lighting up at the sight of stalls and rides.

Everywhere she looked there were majestic and bright colours — the stalls were dipped in rainbows, swirling colours and alluring signs with promises of prizes and cotton candy. Every fibre in her body screamed at her to go and see whether she could get a prize of her own, but before she could, Ino had grabbed her arm and hauled her in the general direction of the biggest coaster the fair offered.

"We'll come back to it," Ino promised, having seen the crestfallen look on Sakura's face.

Before she could reply, they had reached the coaster. Naruto was bouncing on his heels, screaming something unintelligible, Ino was clapping her hands with vigour and Hinata was looking a distinctly blue colour. The Hyuuga's eyes darted from an enthusiastic Naruto, to the ride. Sakura heard the audible gulp.

Sakura was about to soothe the girl, when a loud, almost deafening voice rang out from the booth of the ride, "Step right up, step right up, see if you can withstand the colossal fall from sky to earth," and boy, was he not joking.

She stared up at the gigantic machine with awe and apprehension — even looking at it made her pale considerably. This particular ride was no ordinary roller coaster but was in fact, a drop from miles above to the ground. Sakura had seen these rides before, but she had never had the pleasure of witnessing them first hand.

"Me first, oh! _Oh!_ _Me first!_" Naruto barged his way through people, throwing money down and not waiting for anyone. Sakura already feared for his life.

Ino followed not long after with Kiba, TenTen, Neji and Lee in tow.

Sakura held back with Shikamaru, Hinata and Sasuke.

They watched their friends board the machine, and Sakura couldn't swallow back the sense of dread she felt as they were strapped in. What was even less reassuring was the thumbs up Naruto sent them. Nothing good could come of this, she was sure.

"Reckon they're barking mad," Shikamaru commented.

She couldn't agree more. "Reckon you're right, Shika."

Seconds ticked on by, as she watched in sick worry. Naruto was shouting something along with Ino and Kiba, TenTen and Lee were having a kicking fight (playful, obviously) and Neji was looking stoic. Sakura vaguely wondered if his facial expression would change when they dropped. At least this gave her some amusement, as the ride began ascending.

Her heart beat was absolutely manic once they'd reached the top.

"Ten, nine, eight," came the automatic countdown. Sakura heard Naruto through it, "Seven, six, five, four,"

_I can't look, oh god, _she had stepped back without realising it and had collided with something hard. She didn't have time to ponder it, however.

"THREE, TWO, ONE—"

Stupidly, she watched the drop in morbid fascination.

Her friends fell to the ground so quickly, the screams seemed to blur in with the colours. Within moments, they were going back up again and all Sakura could do was gape at how Naruto was doing some absurd Mexican wave movements with his arms. They had all joined in by the time it dropped for the second time.

One more round later, and they all staggered off the machine with mixed looks of glee and utter dismay. Neji, though, was looking worse for wear. Sakura felt her medical self rush to the forefront of her mind as he vomited into a bush, but before she could get to him, TenTen had made her way to him.

Sakura finally remembered the solid thing she had backed up into. She turned around, expecting to see Shikamaru or even a stall, but was completely and utterly taken aback when Sasuke's expressionless face stared down at her. Up this close, she could make out the dark, thick eyelashes that coated his skin when he blinked—

"Sakura," his voice cut through her thick senses.

She shook her head and trod backwards. "Sorry," and damn her for sounding so out of breath. She blamed it solely on the adrenaline and worry.

He didn't look fazed at all. When he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from her, she felt a burning sense of rejection that seemed to almost envelope her. If it hadn't of been for Ino dragging her further into the fray of people, she may of stood there all evening.

.

"You sure are strong, little lady,"

"Don't call me 'little', _mate,_" TenTen shot back waspishly, as she clung to her prize with possessiveness.

The man who owned the strength test was a poorest excuse for a male. He was no taller than Sakura herself, with a rotund belly and a moustache that could rival the man on the Pringle's box. He was also balding badly. But he didn't even have a nice personality to compensate for his atrociously kept appearance.

Frankly, Sakura had disliked him the minute his beady eyes had trailed up all four female's bodies.

"Screw him," Kiba threw his thumb back over his shoulder, indicating that he was talking about the man. "You won that prize fair and square, TenTen. He was clearly just threatened!"

"Threatened by her eternal—"

"That's enough, Lee. Put down that Coke and that cotton candy. It's getting to your head," TenTen said flippantly, shooting Lee a pointed look.

The group laughed loudly at the look on Lee's face as he handed over both items to Naruto and Ino. They devoured them with absolutely no concern to manners and that they were currently in public. Sakura turned her head then, seeing the stall she had been drawn to earlier. Her senses were pulling her towards it once more, and before she knew it, she was stood before it.

Not alone, though.

Sasuke leaned up on the side of the stall, watching her with interest.

Sakura tried not to colour at the attention. "Hey," she called out to the woman behind the stall. A woman turned around and smiled pleasantly.

"Hello!" She pressed two palms on the stall counter, "Are you wanting a go?"

"Oh, yes!"

The woman behind the stall beamed once more, then shot a quick look at Sasuke. When she retrieved four basket balls from the back, Sakura was sure she was going to win that huge stuffed giraffe she had been eyeing up earlier — she ignored Sasuke for the moment, hoping his presence wouldn't deter her.

Sakura picked up the first ball, her eyes zoning in on the hoop and then threw.

It missed, just barely.

"Bad luck, misses," the woman frowned.

It was hard not to bite back a sarcastic retort, but she managed to hold her tongue. Sakura picked up the second ball and narrowed her eyes. When she threw this one, it was so far from the hoop, she almost dropped dead from humiliation. Fuck this game and fuck Sasuke for witnessing it.

"Oops, bad luc—"

"Don't," Sakura warned. Sending the once "friendly" woman a cold smile.

When she picked up the third ball, she was more inclined to just throw it at the stall owner. Mostly because she was receiving one of those money-grabbing looks that you tended to only familiarise with people who just loved to con. I.e this wretched woman. Sakura held back the urge, however, and concentrated once more.

This one rolled round the edges tensely and then fell to the floor.

The woman had the sense not to speak this time.

Sakura picked up the last ball and threw it so violently, she was sure it wouldn't go in, but when it _did _she almost punched the air in victory. Unfortunately, the woman was there to burst her bubble once more.

"Sorry, misses," and hell did she not sound sorry at all. "But you need to get in at least two balls to win a prize."

"Then, in that case, allow me to have a go," Sasuke cut in smoothly.

He walked right over to Sakura and held out some money, the woman didn't looked pleased at all. She didn't decline either. Money was money. Sasuke was handed four balls and, unsurprisingly, he got them all in. Sakura stared at him with a mixture of indignation and silent appreciation. He may have showed her up a little, but at least he shut that bitch up, too.

"What do you want?"

Sakura pointed at the giraffe without a missing beat.

"We'll take the giraffe," he nodded towards the great big toy.

Once handed her prize, they left the stall in awkward silence. Sakura was hugging the toy to her chest, trying not to think hard about his generous gesture back there. Despite her efforts, she was once again pile driven with questions. Why had he followed her? Why hadn't he pushed her away back at the ride? Why had he stood up for her? Why, why, why was he the most confusing person to exist.

"So," Sakura avoided his eyes. "Thanks for that," she muttered, fiddling with the toys ears.

"Your throw is pretty pathetic," he replied. She would have hit him — was going to, until she saw the smirk playing on his lips. "But your aim when you're annoyed is admirable. I was almost certain you was going to miss again," he continued, "But it seems your aim is better when you're not trying. Who'd have thought?"

The sarcasm was not appreciated. "Oh, shut up," she said hotly. "Just because _you're _number one at everything, doesn't mean the rest of us are dog shit."

Sasuke inclined his head towards her, and she was surprised to see amusement in his eyes. Where was the Sasuke who hated social activities and despised the fun fair?

Without realising, she had blurted the question aloud, "Why are you being so nice, anyway."

"I hadn't realised that getting you out of looking like a twat was being nice," he replied with little interest.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Why does it matter," he answered shortly. "If I'd of known you'd react so crabbily to it, I wouldn't have bothered."

Sakura was going to just — _ugh!_ "You're a bloody ball ache one minute, then you're being all nicey-nice the next! It doesn't make sense, Sasuke. Care to elaborate or are you going to be a complete vagina over that, too?"

The flash. It crossed his eyes like a bold of hot lightening. But this time she didn't stop herself, she pushed on and dug her grave, because this change in the boy she liked was utterly incomprehensible. As if he would have a 180 on his _own _feelings. That made next to no sense, and Sakura didn't appreciate things that didn't make sense.

"Not going to reply?" She continued bitterly. "That sounds like you. Shutting up when someone hits too close to home. Y'know Sasuke, I don't know what it is that makes you so goddamn hard to read, but it's really starting to just _piss me off. _I've liked you for ages now, and all I get from you is hot and freakin' cold — you're not my plumbing, Sasuke!"

Sakura knew she was bordering on shrill now, giraffe completely forgotten and who got it for her, she drew up short in his personal space. Sasuke had recoiled so far into himself, she was sure he was just going to spontaneously combust any minute now. His face was priceless, though. A lovely mix between anger, embarrassment and confusion. Probably the plumbing reference, she thought, satisfied.

They stood there for a couple more seconds before Sakura decided this was a lost cause. When she began to turn around, his hands enclosed around her wrist and swung her back round. She collided sharply with his chest, but the pain was forgotten when his lips captured hers.

When they drew apart, he said with a frown, "I'm sorry I can't express myself as freely as other people," for a moment, she thought he was going to shut down again, but when his eyes met hers, she knew he wouldn't. "I—I like you, Sakura. I always have. But there's never been an appropriate time, appropriate moment to tell you. And... Naruto dragged me into this plan of coming here and confessing, but it...," he trailed off, unsure of himself.

Sakura supplied the information for him. "You thought it wouldn't work out, didn't you," she said softly, earlier annoyance vanished.

His drawn together eyebrows told her everything she needed to know — Sasuke was just _scared. _Who knew. The boy who pushed away emotions like the plague was... _scared. _It almost seemed comical that she would fall for the emotional retard, who couldn't express himself unless Naruto gave him a giant shove in the right direction.

Suddenly, she was taken over by mirth. She giggled into his chest. He froze up almost instantly. "I—_oh god, _Sasuke," she panted. "I called you plumbing and... _and a v-vagina-hahahah!_"

She was almost ready to collapse when she heard him chuckle uneasily. He found it funny. Sakura looked up at him, wiping her eyes, and he smiled down at her with raised eyebrows. "Call me a... vagina again, and I'll return that giraffe of yours."

"Are you _threatening _me, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"So it would seem," he smirked.

Sasuke took her face in his hands then, all humour gone, and stared into her eyes with enough intensity to light a fire. "I really am sorry for being such a dick, Sakura," he murmured, kissing her on the nose. "You deserved better then that."

"I'll forgive you," she smiled, a glint in her eyes. "If you promise to never go to Naruto for advice again."

"That's a promise I can definitely keep."


End file.
